Diskussion:The Crypt of Dracula/@comment-77.179.229.41-20170916154104
"Was für ein Mensch ist das, oder vielmehr: was für ein Geschöpf verbirgt sich hinter dieser Menschengestalt? Ich spüre, wie mich das Grauen dieses Ortes überwältigt. Ich habe Angst – schreckliche Angst –, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Ich von Schrecken umgeben, an die ich nicht zu denken wage…" Jonathan Harker in Dracula. von Bram Stoker "Es gibt viel schlimmere Dinge, die der Mensch ertragen muss, als den Tod." Graf Dracula in Dracula (1931) "Sogar ein Mann mit reinstem Gemüt, der Gebete sagt jede Nacht, kann zum Wolf werden, wenn die Wolfsblume blüht unter des Mondes goldener Pracht." Aus The Wolfman (1941) "Willkommen bei Fright Night! Und zwar live!" Jerry Dandrige in Fright Night (1985) "Du bist ein Vampir! Ja, mein eigener Bruder ist ein gottverdammter Blutsauger! Warte bis Mom das herausbekommt, dann gibt’s ne Menge Ärger!" Sam Emerson in The Lost Boys (1987) "Ich verdamme dich zu lebendem Tod, zu ewigem Durst nach lebendem, frischem Blut!" Dracula in Bram Stoker’s Dracula (1992) Diese Episode finde ich ausgezeichnet! Trotz eines feinen Details: Die Geschichte des "realen" Draculas geschah im 15. Jahrhundert und nicht im 13. Jahrhundert. Da hätte man ruhig das Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts nehmen können (als den Zeitraum, in der der Roman "Dracula" von Bram Stoker veröffentlicht wurde), aber ich will nicht zu sehr den Hobby-Historiker raushängen lassen. Die Turtles in ihrem Van Helsing-Outfit anzusehen hat mir ungemein gefallen, ebenso der Kampf gegen die großen Wölfe und dem Werwolf. Die Gestaltung des Werwolf finde ich für die Serie sehr gut zur Geltung gebracht. Doch dann wird Raphael von keinem geringeren als Dracula gebissen. Chris Sarandon schafft es sehr gut einen der berühmtesten Vampire der Literatur- und Filmgeschichte eine Stimme zu geben. Schließlich kennt man ja Chris Sarandon aus dem Kult-Vampirfilm "Fright Night", das Remake kann man nur vergessen, meiner Meinung nach. Zum Glück finden die Turtles und Renet Hilfe in Form von Vulko und Esmeralda, musste ein bisschen kichern als Renet die Turtles als Goblins präsentiert hatte. War echt der Hammer wie aus Raphael der Vampir-Turtle (Graf) Raphcula wurde. Er wurde zwar nicht zu Gameraph (Ein hünenhafter Dino-Turtle im Dienste Draculas wäre doch auch was gewesen, oder?), aber es ist schon in Ordnung für mich. Ein Vampir-Raphael ist wirklich schon überzeugend. Hatte schon die Vermutung, dass Vulko ein Werwolf ist, doch zum Glück konnte Michelangelo ihn aufhalten ohne ihn zu töten. War ja klar, dass Michelangelo einen auf Monster-Experten machen würde, bei all den Comics die er liest. Wie die Gebrüder Frog aus "The Lost Boys" setzt er auf Comic-Wissen, um gegen finstere Wesen anzukämpfen. Ja, der Savanti Romero hat schon überzeugende Methoden sogar einen Vampir auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Und oha, der Dracula ist schon ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein bissiger Gegner für die Turtles, besonders mit Vampir-Raphael an seiner Seite. Findet ihr Vampir-Raphael in Fledermaus-Gestalt auch ein bisschen lächerlich? Donatello, ein zumeist rationaler Charakter, macht es sich schon schwer mit dem Glauben, um Dracula mit dem Amulett in Schach zu halten. Hattet ihr euch auch etwas geekelt wie die Pharonen-Mumie seine "Hand" in Vulkos Mund gesteckt hat? Ich sage dazu einfach nur: IGITT!!! Die arme Esmeralda, die musste mitansehen wie ihr Vater sich abermals in einen wilden Werwolf verwandelte. Jedenfalls war der Kampf gegen Dracula genauso toll wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Mir hat vor allem gefallen, dass Donatellos Glaube doch noch die Wirkung des Amuletts gewährleistet hat. Und Savanti Romero hat nun Dracula und den Werwolf Vulko an seiner Seite und macht weiter. Doch die Turtles wären nicht die Turtles, wenn sie so einfach die Flinte ins Korn werfen. Nicht nur New York und ihre Freunde müssen gerettet werden, sondern sie müssen ja schließlich Esmeraldas Vater retten. Doch nun geht es für die Turtles und Renet nach Deutschland... Ich finde diese Turtles-Episode ist eine wahre Freude für alle Fans von Vampir- und Werwolffilmen. Da bekommt man ja Lust sich welche nochmal anzusehen...